my secret life as a super hero
by irishlovatic
Summary: O.C .Short story about a day in the life of Arianna Wolfe aka. Wolf-Woman... but if she's in a mood it's better to call her Huntress she preferes it. Spider-Man doesn't work with the team, Huntress is his partner. Post-Avengers movie. Clintasha but that's it on the romance front. Mentions some of the other Avengers


My Secret Life As A Superhero

My name is Arianna Wolfe. My last name is quite ironic, because I am also the superhero known as Wolf-Woman to the public, or Hunteress as I prefer to be known as. The ability to transform into a massive wolf, and my association with Spider-Man means that nickname is here to stay unfortunately, so I need to get used to it. Spider-Man of course found my dislike of the name hilarious, and called me Wolf-Woman whenever our crime-fighting had an audience. That was in the past tense because with a little bargaining, and a lot of wrestling, we agreed that he was not allowed to called me Wolf-Woman but he was allowed to call me Wolfy in battle to save time. He had to drop that nickname when he was Peter and I was Ari first, it would be too easy for someone to figure it out if he didn't. Our deal didn't always stop him from using the name Wolf-Woman, he loves to tease me. After all he is my brother.

* * *

We both live in Stark Tower, or Avengers Tower as the public are calling it now. Tony doesn't like that either. Guess I'm not the only one cursing the public's nicknames. All the avengers live there hence the name. We haven't revealed to anyone that we live there. We also haven't revealed that we are the adopted children of Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. We wish to live an ordinary life, something that would not be possible if the world knew that little detail. They are quite the influential stars nowadays. Not all adults would agree completely ,they don't trust the word assassin, which she technically is. Still they would instantly know who you are talking about, so I think they're kidding themselves. For example, in Current Affairs class the other day, the class was compiling a list of influential people in the world. When Peter was asked to add to it, he said, "The Black Widow."

The teachers response was "I hardly think an assassin should be considered an influential person, but I suppose her tight suit makes her quite popular with you boys."

This made Flash holler and whistle, made Peter blush bright red, and, after a moment of anger, made me have to resist the urge to roll on the floor laughing my head off at his embarrassment. We couldn't exactly tell her that Peter thought of her because she was his mother now could we?

* * *

One day, Peter and I went to lunch together, as usual. We had the same social circle, we didn't avoid each other at school like some siblings. We sat down at our table,same one as always, with MJ and Harry. Guess what? That was normal too. What wasn't normal was when Peter's head snapped to the side and he tensed up. I instantly looked that way too, knowing from experience that his spidey sense was kicking in. I frowned. It was just the wall,I didn't see anything unusual. But then I heard it with my advanced hearing. We locked eyes, then I threw myself onto MJ, knocking her to the ground, while Peter did the same to Harry. At that very moment, the wall we had been focused on was blown apart from the outside. This all happened within three seconds, hopefully too fast for our friends to have noticed we heard the explosion and knocked them aside, instead of being thrown onto them from the force of the explosion.

* * *

Hovering on his board where the wall had been, was the Green Goblin. He cackled evilly.

"I heard rumours that Spider-Man and Huntress go to this school." he grinned madly. "Deliver yourselves or I'll burn down this school with all your schoolmates still inside, knocked out cold first of course, can't have them get away."

He was just mad enough to do it. My eyes met Peters as I silently conveyed that we needed to move. We rolled off our friends, whose shock at us being on top of them was overshadowed by what was happening (Thankfully). We slowed backed away, using all our skill learned from our spy parents and our superpowered reflexes to avoid drawing attention to ourselves. Even more cover was created when Flash stood up and yelled, " NOBODY AT SCHOOL IS COOL ENOUGH TO BE THEM GOBLIN! EVEN IF THEY DID GO HERE, WE WOULDN'T LET YOU TAKE THEM YOU MONSTER!"

I grinned at Peter knowing that despite his protests when I said so, he really loved it when Flash called Spider-Man cool. Who wouldn't want to hear their bully call them cool, even in such a roundabout fashion? Peter stuck his tongue out at me in response as we reached the door and skilfully made it out with no-one any wiser to the fact we were gone.

We bolted down the hallway at top human speed since someone could still see us. We crashed through the door into the bathroom. Peter quickly checked that the stalls were empty. He then turned towards me.

"Ummmm this is the boys bathroom." Peter pointed out.

"Thank you Captain Obvious, I didn't notice." I said sarcastically. He opened his mouth to say something.

"We don't have time for this. Unless you want me to to strip in the hallway in full view of anybody who walks by, I need to change here." I snapped. "Not like I'd be looking at you bro."

I then stalked into the stall closest to me.

"Cranky b..." Peter started to mutter to himself.

"I swear to god Peter if you finish that sentence I'll.."I started.

"I get it I don't need the vivid imagery" he said quickly. I smirked, thinking of how my last gory description made him have nightmares.

We both took our ordinary clothes and put on the pice of our costumes that we weren't already wearing. My outfit consisted of an all-Black bodysuit that was fairly tight, fingerless gloves, and a hood with holes on the top to leave room for my claws and wolf ears that grow when I'm really mad, feel threatened or when I'm fighting while using my superpowers. There was also a face-mask that was shaped in an way that somehow brought wolves to mind. I didn't have any of my weapons, but that didn't matter, I rarely used them unless I was training with the Black Widow. I didn't need them for the plan we had.

* * *

Back in the cafeteria, the Green Goblin was getting angry.

"Turn yourselves in you selfish so-called heroes!" he roared.

An answering snarl was heard as I leap into the school through the hole in my six-foot tall wolf-form, making it look as if I had come from somewhere i the city. Mid-leap I collided with him, tackling him one way that Hulk had taught me, using my full weight to send him flying. At the same time I pushed him up with my head, using the momentum of the first contact. I also used my hind legs to push the hoverboard to the ground.

As Goblin was in the air, Spider-man swung in using his webs. He kicked the goblin square in the chest with both feet.

Spidey landed next to me, webslingers at the ready. I was also in a fighting stance, having changed back to human form again. We charged at the Goblin together as he got up off the ground with a pained grunt.

Spider-Man tried to hit him first but the Goblin managed to dodge. Unfortunately for him, it put him right where I needed him to be, so I could draw first blood. I clawed at his stomach, cutting deep through his thick green skin. He howled and reached out blindly for me. I back-flipped out of reach while Spider-man kicked his side throwing off his balance. He wobbled and I drew closer, but before I could strike Spidey kicked him where the sun don't shine. He dropped like a rock and after a slit-second marvelling that I had rubbed off on Peter and he actually fought dirty, I had my claws at the goblin's neck, daring him to move.

"I wouldn't move Goblin, or say anything. You've felt what her claw can do already. She has a bit of a temper. Combine that with the fact she has a soft spot for kids and she's a bit grumpy this week, she won't have any qualms about sliting your throat." Spider-Man said, winking.

"Shut it Spidey or your throat's next." I growled, only half-joking.

I was a bit moody.

"Kidding, kidding, totally kidding Wolfy." he said in mock fear.

I just growled at him, knowing the completely wolf sound coming from a human girls mouth was pretty scary. I then turned my attention to the criminal under my hands.

"Let's get something straight Gobby. You are abouslutly delusional if you think Spider-Man and I are a pair of awkward teens. Even if Spider-Man is immature..," I said.

This earned a "HEY" from the hero in question, which I ignored as I continued.

".. He's still Spider-MAN, not boy, not teen, MAN. Same goes for me. If you ever try to attack kids again however, I will kill you. Slowly, pai..."

"I think it's time I interrupt before you give the big bad monster and these kids nightmares" said a cheerful voice.

"D..Hawkeye!" Spidey said, nearly slipping up and calling Clint Dad instead. In public.

"Hand him over Huntress" Black Widow said striding in after Clint. She was in full widow mode, alert for danger. Only when she had the Goblin in cuffs did I remove my claws and she relaxed enough for people to consider calling her Agent Romanoff.

"Nice intimidation, he was scared before he even heard the gory stuff" She whispered as she marched him over to the S.H.I.E.L.D secure car waiting to cart him off.

I kept pace with her as I answered

"I learned from the most terrifying woman in the world." I whispered back grinning.

She shut the car door on the Goblin.

"Are you talking about me or Pepper when she's in her "Kick Tony and any other slackers I come across into gear" mode?" she teased in a louder tone then before.

"Pepper of course you're not scary." I replied, then dodged the well-aimed slap she sent my way, glad I had the reflexes needed to tease her and not end up with a bruise.

I turned towards the crowd of students then and told them to take the rest of day off. They ran out like a herd of wild animals, whooping and yelling in glee. My parents turned to me.

"What? It was easier than trying to sneak back in just to be sent home." I defended.

Natasha rolled her eyes but said nothing. Clint just laughed along with Peter.

"Pete, go get out bags." I told him.

"Why meeeee?" he whined.

"I got them last time, so go." I said ,shooing him away.

"Bossy.."he grumbled as he swung away.

Natasha put her hand on my shoulder and told me not to kill him when he came back. So I didn't... I did steal his webshooters and painted them pink later, but that's another is already story. This is already one story too many to be telling you, since it's supposed to be a secret,so keep it to yourself. Or maybe you'll see what gave Peter nightmares...

* * *

**This is my first time writing a fanfiction for this fandom. I wrote it for an essay then rewrote it for this. I have a oringins story for my OC, but I have to edit it a little. If you'd be interested tell me:) **


End file.
